This invention relates in general to infant care devices. More specifically, the invention pertains to arm pillows used to support an infant's head while being held.
When an infant is held, often times the head is placed in the crook of the bent elbow on one arm to support the child's head. The other arm is used to support the child's back and legs. The person's arm supporting the child may become fatigued after holding the infant for an extended period, for example when the person feeds the child, or is trying to cradle the child to sleep. As a result the person holding the child may have to reposition the child's head on his/her arm, or otherwise adjusts the baby's position in his/her arms to maintain some comfort level for herself/himself and/or the baby.
Arm pillows are available that provide a cushion to support the child's head, and means attached to the pillow, for supporting the cushion on a person's arm. However, many of the designs are too bulky either for the child's head to be placed in a comfortable position, or for smaller persons using the pillows. In addition, many of such products fit too loosely on one's arm and tend to slip on the arm.